MistleToe Magic
by AkaOkamiRyu
Summary: Can an old Tradition bring T.K. and Kari together? Find out. Finished! (Finally)
1. The Idea

Mistletoe Magic

This FanFic contains mostly TAKARI

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. I don't own the characters of this story. I own only the ideas, which in a sense I am giving to you to read and hopefully enjoy. And if you decide to sue me the joke will be on you cause I've got about ten dollars to my name and still have to Christmas shop so soon I'll be flat broke.

Please review. I am open to suggestions and I want to know what you think good or bad. I don't mind flames either as long as you give me a reason for them.

Also if any ideas sound familiar to anyone else's it is pure coincidence. I have been writing this for two years so if it sounds as if I used someone else's ideas I haven't.

Arigato

A/N This story takes place shortly after the second season ends.

~~~Chapter 1: The Idea~~~

It was a bright sunny day (for December that is) and the digidestined were having a meeting at the park because T.K. and Kari wanted to tell them something. Kari and Tia were just leaving home.

"We haven't all hung out in weeks," Kari said. "This will be great. The whole gang together. Even though she was looking forward to seeing everyone Kari everyone it was T.K. she was most eager to see. It had been their idea to get everyone together. Of course there was more reason than just hanging out. They'd gotten an idea of what the group could do for the holidays and they were quite eager to tell everyone.

"Well here we are," said Tai bringing his little sister back to reality. Then he went to sit with Sora while Kari looked to see who was here. She saw Yolie, Ken, Cody, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and T.K. As she headed over to T.K. she heard Tia say, "Davis is late again."

"Hey T.K.," she said happily.

"Hey, Kari," T.K. replied equally happy. Kari smiled and T.K. became even happier. He loved Kari's smile. In fact he loved everything about her. Her eyes, her smile, her personality, that she never gave up. Now not sure what to say he just kept looking at Kari. While this was going on the older digidestined were talking about them.

"Look at them," smiled Sora.

"Think they like each other?" Asked Izzy.

"Kinda obvious isn't it, Izzy?" Mimi stated.

"Well, I..." was Izzy's stammered reply. Everyone laughed quietly.

"It seems like they were just two helpless little kids in the digital world." Commented Tai.

"Yeah, but they never really were helpless as long as they were together," Sora pointed out. "You know when they were kids I thought it was puppy love, but I guess it was more." Just then Davis arrived.

"What took you so long?" Asked an annoyed Tai.

"Sorry but I had to shake Jun. She wanted to come so I had to run around half the city to get rid of her." Davis explained. Matt sighed relief. Jun was Davis' older sister. She liked Matt but he couldn't stand her.

"Thanks," said Matt appreciatively.

"Now for the real reason we're here." Kari announced. She glanced at T.K. and smiled.

"Well, as you know it's getting close to Christmas..." T.K. started. "And we thought it'd be fun to have a Christmas party." The others nodded in agreement.

"So what should we do?" Tai asked.

"Well we thought we could pick names and get that person agift." T.K. suggested. 

"Then everyone can bring food and some of us can decorate." So they talked and planned and agreed to celebrate at Matt's rehearsal hall a week from that day. 

Then they picked names.

Tia got Sora, Sora got Yolie, Matt got Joe, Joe got Mimi, Izzy got Ken, Mimi got 

Matt, Davis got Cody, Yolie got Davis, Cody got Izzy, Ken got Tia, T.K. got Kari, and Kari got T.K.

After they had picked names they started to talk. T.K. and Kari wandered off from the others.

"Sounds like they liked the idea." Kari said sounding very pleased.

"Yeah it does," T.K. agreed. Kari smiled and despite the cold air T.K. felt warm.

Again the other children were taking about them.

"Well they both like each other the problem is they're both too shy to admit it." Matt stated.

"Matt's right," commented Yolie.

"Hey I've got an idea!" Shouted Mimi.

"What" the others asked.

"Well it's Christmas, right?" She said leading up to her explanation. "So why not let the old mistletoe tradition have a try at the problem?"

"That might work!" Cody agreed happily. Soon after everyone left and Matt went with T.K. to swap gift ideas.

"Joe's pretty easy so what are you gonna get Kari?" He asked.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Something special."  


Matt smiled at his little brother. "You like her, huh?"

"Put it this way. Whoever said no one finds their true love when they're eight never met Kari Kamiya."

"Maybe you can find a gift that will tell her how you feel." Matt suggested.

"Worth a try."

"Well, T.K. I gotta go. See you later!"

"Bye Matt." T.K. started to think but fell asleep.

~~~End of Chapter 1~~~

Hope you liked it. Please review. Thanks a bunch.


	2. Kari's Dilemma

This FanFic contains mostly TAKARI

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. I don't own the characters of this story. I own only the ideas, which in a sense I am giving to you to read and hopefully enjoy. And if you decide to sue me the joke will be on you cause I've got less ten dollars to my name and still have finished my Christmas shopping since I last posted so soon I'll be flat broke. Yup I still haven't finished my shopping. Nothing like waiting until the last minute, huh?

Please review. I am open to suggestions and I want to know what you think good or bad. I don't mind flames either as long as you give me a reason for them.

Also if any ideas sound familiar to anyone else's it is pure coincidence. I have been writing this for two years so if it sounds as if I used someone else's ideas I haven't.

Arigato

Dedication- Sorry forgot to add this to Chapter One so here it is. This is dedicated to Hopeful Writer for all the help and tips on how to save fanfics and post them and also for writing such wonderful TAKARI stories which I enjoyed a great deal and recommend to all TAKARI fans. That said on with the story.

Chapter Info- I figure this fanfic will have about 5 chapters. The first introduced the story and gave T.K.'s side of things so far. Chapter 2 will focus on Kari. Chapter 3 will be about T.K.'s gift shopping and Chapter 4 on Kari's. The last chapter will be the party.

Also I need gift ideas for any of the characters. If you have any thoughts I would love to hear them. If I use any of the ideas I will give credit to whom ever gave them to me. Thank you!

A/N This story takes place shortly after the second season ends. (Forget that after-math type thing they showed, okay?) 

~~~Chapter 2: Kari's Struggle~~~

The meeting had just ended and Tai, Kari and Sora were leaving.

"Kari why don't you and I go to the park and brainstorm gift ideas?" Sora asked the girl.

"Why can't I come?" Tai asked Sora. At this she dragged him off a distance to explain. When they were out of earshot she began.

"You can't come because this is a girl thing Tai. And IF YOU came you would end up teasing your poor sister and making her miserable. That's why YOU can't come." Sora accused.

"I would not!" Tai said. Sora glared at him (A/N- I know it is very unlike Sora to glare.). "Okay so maybe I would, a little." He admitted.

"Exactly." They walked back to Kari. "Ready to go?"

"Yup." Kari replied. She was glad Sora had suggested this. She had wanted to talk to her about this and didn't really want to ask. Sora may have been like a sister to her, but that didn't make it any easier. They left Tai and headed toward the park. When they got there they sat on a bench in front of the pond and began discussing ideas. 

"You know even though I know Yolie pretty well I still don't know what she'd like for Christmas." Sora stated.

"I know what you mean. T.K. is my best friend and I still don't know what to get him. I want it to be special though. You know not an ordinary gift like a basketball, a gift that means something." Kari agreed.

"Kari can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can Sora you know we can talk about anything."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say. So here goes...Do you like T.K.?"

"Of course it'd be kind of silly to not like your best friend." Kari giggled.

"That's NOT what I meant," Sora said exasperatedly. "Do you like him as in more than a best friend?"

"Of course not!" Kari said far too quickly.

"Kari, I've known you long enough to be able to tell when you're lying and right now you're lying."

"Well maybe a little but I can't. He's my best friend and you just can't love your best friend."  
  
"Who says?" Sora asked the younger girl.

"Well no one I know of but I just can't. He probably doesn't feel the same anyhow. I'm his best friend. Nothing more nothing less." By this point Kari was crying.

"You don't know that." The older girl said in an attempt to comfort her. "Judging by the way he brightens up when you're around I'd say that he does, in fact, like you a lot."

"You really think so?" Kari said her crying stopped.

"Definitely. I mean look at how happy he gets when you talk to him. It's obvious he cares about you, Kari."

"If you say so Sora. So are we going to my house now?" She questioned. Sora was staying with them while her parents went out of town for the holidays. Sora had not wanted to go and visit her aunt. (A/N-I don't know if Sora has an aunt but we'll just pretend she does.)

"Might as well." They left and headed for Kari's house. When they got there they went into Kari's room (A/N-Kari and Tai finally got separate rooms.) and got ready for bed. After they had put on their pajamas, brushed their teeth, and said goodnight to everyone they went back to their beds. Sora was sleeping on a cot at the end of Kari's bed.

"Sora?" The younger teen asked into the darkness.

"Yes?" Was the reply she got from her older friend.

"Did you mean all that stuff you said at the park, or were you just trying to make me feel better?" Kari wondered secretly hoping she did.

"Of course I did. I really do think T.K. likes you and I know you like him too."

"Do you think people can love their best friends?"  


"Well if anyone could do it and make it work for them you and T.K. can." Sora said positively. Her voice sounded as though her mind was made up and that it was final so Kari let herself fall asleep. Her last thought as she drifted off was 'I hope that Sora is right cause I really like T.K.'

~~~End of Chapter Two~~~

Well what do you think? Sorry it was so short. Anyway review. And like I said gift ideas would really be appreciated. Thanks everyone!


	3. Decisions, Decisions

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. I don't own the characters of this story. I own only the ideas, which in a sense I am giving to you to read and hopefully enjoy. And if you were to sue me you would look very stupid attempting to sue a teenager.

Please review. I am open to suggestions and I want to know what you think good or bad. I don't mind flames either as long as you give me a reason for them.

Also if any ideas sound familiar to anyone else's it is pure coincidence. I have been writing this for two years so if it sounds as if I used someone else's ideas I haven't.

Arigato

Dedication- Sorry forgot to add this to Chapter One so here it is. This is dedicated to Hopeful Writer for all the help and tips on how to save fanfics and post them and also for writing such wonderful TAKARI stories which I enjoyed a great deal and recommend to all TAKARI fans. That said on with the story.

Chapter Info- I figure this fanfic will have about 5 chapters. The first introduced the story and gave T.K.'s side of things so far. Chapter 2 will focus on Kari. Chapter 3 will be about T.K.'s gift shopping and Chapter 4 on Kari's. The last chapter will be the party.

~HELP ~ HELP ~ HELP ~ I need gift ideas for any of the digidestined. If you have any thoughts I would love to hear them. If I use any of the ideas I will give credit to whom ever gave them to me. Thank you!

A/N This story takes place shortly after the second season ends. (Forget that after-math type thing they showed, okay?) 

A/N- Sorry it's taken me so long to update. School has been brutal lately. I mean you think they'd give you a break once in a while. But I haven't been feeling well so I took the opportunity to write the third chapter and start a new songfic, which should be out in a few days.

~~~Chapter Three: Decisions, Decisions~~~

"Let's see. Where should I start?" T.K. asked himself aloud as he walked through the street. There we shops on both sides. He had decided to shop here instead of the mall because he figured there would be less chance of running into any of the others. But then he heard his name being called.

"T.K.! T.K.!" Tai called.

"Oh good it's only you Tai."

"What do you mean "only me?" He asked in a fake irritated voice.

"You know what I mean." T.K. said defensively.

"Yeah I do. So are you shopping for Kari's gift?" Tai asked him knowingly.

"Yeah. I just can't seem to find anything to tell her..." T.K. stopped not sure what Tai would think about his feelings for Kari.

"T.K. relax I know how you feel about my little sister. I'm glad you do. I couldn't ask for a better person to like her."

"Really?" T.K. asked amazed.

"Yeah man. Even in the digital world when you were little you were the only one I could always count on to watch and protect her." Tai told his friend. "Besides if you get married than you would really be my little brother and that would be pretty cool."

"Tai! Don't you think it's a bit early to think about that?" T.K. said astonished at Tai's comment.

"No. Not really. So when are you gonna tell her?" Tai smirked.

"Don't know. So do you have any idea what I could get her?" T.K. inquired hopefully trying to get ideas and change the subject at the same time.

Tai picked up on that but decided to ignore it. "Afraid not man. I don't even know what to get Sora. You wouldn't know by any chance, would you?" Tai sounded as hopeful as T.K. had before.

"As a matter of fact I just may." He paused to let Tai wait.

"Well?" He questioned impatiently.

"Follow me." He said happy to help.

T.K. led Tai to a small jewelry store. He brought him to the case where the charms were kept. Quickly T.K.'s eyes scanned the many little charms for the one he was looking for. Moments later he found it.

"How about that?" He asked pointing to a small, but beautiful, silver soccer ball charm.

"It's perfect, T.K." Tai replied in awe. "Nice job little guy. Now let's see. I can get her that and a necklace to put in on. So where are the necklaces kept here?" He said to T.K.

"Over there." T.K. pointed to another case.

"Thanks." Tai went over to the case.

T.K. meanwhile was looking at rings. He saw one that had "LOVE" cut out of it with a stone on each side. As he looked at it he got an idea. 'It's perfect.' He told himself excitedly as he thought it over. 'Just perfect.'

"Sir." T.K. called to the man behind the counter.

"Yes? How may I help you young man?" He asked kindly.

" I was wondering is it possible to get two rings joined and put on a chain?" T.K. wondered hoping it was.

"Yes it is."

"Also those rings over there. Can you get the stones in other colors?"

The man nodded.

"Ok. I'd like to have two of those rings joined. One of them should have amethyst stones and the other's should be ruby." T.K. told the man.

"Now which chain do you want that on?" The store worker questioned good-naturedly.

"I'm not quite sure yet." T.K. replied as he walked over to the counter to pick one. He looked for about five minutes trying to pick the "perfect" chain for the rings he had just chose. It took a while. By then Tai had come back with Sora's gift-wrapped and ready to go.

"Hey little guy what's taking so long?"

"I can't decide which chain I should get." T.K. stated. "I think this one." T.K. pointed to a gold chain, which was very beautiful.

"Nice job little man. That one is perfect for my little sister. It's delicate but not overly so."  


"Yeah considering all the stuff we do I didn't want to get one that would break. Kari's a pretty rough girl you know." Tai nodded knowingly that was indeed his little sister.

"So are we ready?" Tai asked after T.K. got the rings and chain back. He would have showed Tai but the man had put them in a box. "Hey I'd like to see the final product there little guy." He added.

"Ok. We'll go back to my house because I wanna see Sora's gift, too."

"Why can't we go to my place?" Tai asked.

"Duh Tai because Kari is there."

"Right." So they headed of back to T.K.'s house. When they got there they found Matt waiting for them.

"Hey little bro."

"Hiya Matt." Tai said to his best friend.

"Hey Matt. Didn't know you were coming to visit."

"Yeah well I called and Mom said you went shopping. I wanted to see what you got Kari and if it applied to the talk we had yesterday. By the way Mom had to go to work."

"You can see for yourself in a minute. Did you have Joe's gift?"

"Yup."

"Good so let's all get out our gifts because I want to see Tai's gift for Sora."

"Me too." Matt added. "So on three. Ready." He paused for them to nod. "One, two, three."

All three of them pulled out their gifts.

"Nice T.K." Both older brothers said.

"Not bad yourself Tai." T.K. remarked at the gift that he knew Sora would love.

"And your gift for Joe totally fits him." Tai remarked at the safety kit that Matt bought Joe.

"Yeah well it is Joe after all." They all laughed because it was true.

~~~End of Chapter Three~~~

****

*I want to thank Hopeful Writer for the idea of a ring for a gift for Kari. I have taken that idea and added to it. Thank you Hopeful Writer! *

So how was that? Again please review. I'm open to suggestions and I want to know what you think good or bad. I don't mind flames either as long as you give me a reason for them.

And also please help me with gift ideas. That's another reason it's taking me so long to update I have to think up the gifts. You will get credit for your idea.

Thanks for reading! Hope you like it! Bye.


	4. The Party

Dedication- This is dedicated to Hopeful Writer for all the help and tips on how to save fanfics and post them and also for writing such wonderful TAKARI stories which I enjoyed a great deal and recommend to all TAKARI fans. That said on with the story.

Chapter Info- Okay. Now I know I said it was gonna be five chapters, but let's face it. I can't do it. So I'm skipping Kari's shopping, cutting to the party and finishing this for all you kind folks who've put up with me for a year and a half.

A/N This story takes place shortly after the second season ends.(Forget that after-math type thing they showed, okay?)

Chapter 4: The Party

It was the day of the party, everyone was excited and busy doing their last minute wrapping. Or at least Davis was. He and Ken were lost in a flurry of wrapping paper at Davis' house, where Ken had spent the night.

"Hey Ken! Dyou think Cody's gonna like his gift?"

The other boy just rolled his eyes. He'd been assuring Davis that Cody would for a week. "Davis if you ask me if Cody will like the martial arts computer program you got him again, I'm going to start telling you know and see if that stops you."

Davis sighed as he tried once again to wrap it. He wasn't having much luck with the awkward packaging. Ken laughed as he came over to assist him, but suddenly he was worried as well. He didn't know Tai as well as Davis, and he'd wondered if his present would be appreciated. He hated to admit it, but he kept wishing he'd gotten Izzy or Yolie or even Davis. Someone that would have been easier, and someone he knew better. But as things stood he felt he'd at least made a decent job with the green banded soccer ball watch with the emblem of Tai's favorite soccer team. It would match his school uniform too, so it was an all around useful gift.

"Come on Davis, we'd better get going, if we leave now, we'll be early, by a few minutes."

Davis nodded, stuffing his crudely wrapped present into a bag along with Ken's and the food they had been told to bring.

"Alright, alright. Quick before Jun comes and tries to go with us."

They tip toed out of Davis' room and towards the front door.

"Oh Davis!"

"Shoot." He whispered as Jun's call penetrated the house. "RUN!"

And they sprinted to the door and down several flights of stairs, not wanting to chance waiting for the elevator.

Meanwhile at the Kamiya house doubts were also running high. All the girls had met there to wrap their gifts and pack their food.

"Sora, are you sure he'll like it?"

"Yes Kari." The elder girl answered with a warm smile. Yolie and Mimi also shared it and handed Kari the wrapping paper.

"Don't be so worried Kar, he's your best friend, he's gonna love anything you get him."

"You sure Yolie?"

"Yeah."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright then, let's get going." And they left.

The concert hall looked amazing. Sprigs of holly and garland were everyone, bright and green and bouncy. Bows and bells and ribbons were scattered along the door ways and tables. A beautiful pine stood in the middle, boxes of decorations surrounding it in preparation for the decoration. It was the one thing they'd left to do, it would be so much more fun to put the trimmings on the tree together.

Tai, Matt, Izzy and Joe were the first to arrive. They set their packages on a table in the corner, they'd go under the tree later.

"Now to put plan 'Mistletoe Magic' into action." Tai said with a wicked grin.

"You got the supplies, right Izzy?"

"Of course I did Matt." From his coat pocket he extracted a package of mistletoe, tied together with a red and gold ribbon.

"Then all we have to do is put it up over the other table, and then add the sign. You brought it, right Joe?"

He produced his own object crucial to the plan from his own pocket. A small laminated piece of paper that said, 'Look Up,' in bold, bright red, gold and green letters.

"Excellent." Tai and Matt chimed.

Joe put the paper on the table, a table alone in a far corner of the room, just a little bit off from the other gift table.

"Now bait!" Matt and Tai both set the packages they'd brought on the table, one of them covering the paper. The plan was for each of them to ask their sibling to go get their gift as they placed them under the decorated tree.

"All set."

Now all they had to do was wait for everyone to come and the party to begin.

Four hours later the tree was decorated, the Christmas carols were in full swing, and the cookie platter looked as though it hadn't been touched. In the window snow swirled and the wind blew as stars sparkled in the dark sky, but inside it was warm and cheery.

"Now to put the gifts under the tree." Mimi yelled with more excitement then the occasion called for.

Matt and Tai shared a grin as everyone brought their own present to give over and they began to organize them.

"Hey, T.K., can you go get Joe's present?"  
  
"Sure Matt."

"Kari, can you get Sora's?"  
  
"Yeah."

The two smiled as they walked over to grab them, but their smiles of joy quickly turned into bright berry blushes and downcast gazes when they saw the paper and the mistletoe. Everyone laughed, including Davis, for he'd long since given up chasing Kari.

They weren't moving at all, neither of them, so Ken decided to push things along a bit by being uncharacteristically forward. "Oh, just kiss her already!"

Much laughter followed as they blushed even brighter and leaned in to give one another a chaste and nervous kiss.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Tai teased.

"Not really." Kari replied with a shy smile and a sidelong glance. She'd felt the spark in that kiss, and she was sure T.K. had too.

His own shy yet knowing smile confirmed that. "Yeah, so nice I think I'll do it again." And he did.

Hours later they finally swapped gifts. T.K. and Kari kissed a third time when they opened theirs.

"Thanks Kari." He was nervous again. "I, uh. Well, what I mean to say is..." He couldn't say it, but he was trying.

"Love you too T.K. You know, I'm really glad we set this up, if we hadn't, they'd have never set us up."

Several more couples made an appearance that night, and years later when their children would ask them how they finally got together, after being friends so long, they'd just smile and say they owed it all to magic. Mistletoe Magic.

****

The End

Finally. I'm so sorry you all had to wait so long for such a terrible ending. The one thing I know I personally got out of finishing this was the realization that I've gotten better. This is so short. Some of my chapters are longer then this whole story put together. Anyone, thanks for hanging in there, and believe me, the stories I've got up and in progress now will NEVER be left like this one.

Until Next Story,

AkaOkamiRyu


End file.
